


Treasured

by Cosmicstardust



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: Children, F/M, Fluff, Parents!Au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 22:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2598326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmicstardust/pseuds/Cosmicstardust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kazama and Chizuru are newlyweds who have had their first child. Although Kazama expects a male heir, their baby is actually a female. These two new parents have to deal with their fussy daughter together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treasured

It had been a year since their wedding, and still, Chizuru had borne no children. Kazama’s requests had become more and more frequent, as if he was running out of time in his biological clock, and she accepted each time. It wasn’t that she hated the nights they spent together, it was just becoming a lot of pressure on her. She had been paying an obscene amount of attention to her cycle, praying to the gods that she would be late.  
Yet nothing happened.  
One week, when she was expecting the blood and cramps to come along, they didn’t. She waited on telling her husband, and began to turn him away, telling him she was not feeling well. Two weeks went by, then three…  
Chizuru could only confide in Sen, afraid that she would be wrong. She would be ecstatic, yet, having a child was really frightening to her at the same time. And with Kazama becoming more and more impatient with her, she knew she was running out of time.  
“Sen, do you think…?” she asked her best friend. Hesitation, fear, and excitement roared through her veins, as well as a new sense of importance. If she was carrying another life inside of her, then that would certainly be reason for at least a little anxiety.  
“I believe you are, Chizuru. I think you’ll be having a baby,” Sen giggled, holding  
Chizuru’s hands, intertwining their fingers. “Congratulations!” Tears came to Chizuru’s eyes, glowing with happiness that she may have finally been pregnant. Of course, Kazama would be bowled over when he heard the news, right?  
“Sen, would you help me through this? If you could be the midwife, then I would be flattered,” Chizuru smiled, several tears flowing down her cheeks.  
“Chizuru, why are you crying? Of course I will be your midwife. I have helped women before, even female demons. I know what to do; Kimigiku could be there as well, if you wish,” she offered, though Chizuru continued to cry. Helplessly wiping away her own tears, she nodded, beaming at her friend. They bought dango and shared it, just as in the old days.  
“I don’t know how to tell Chikage, though…” Taking a bite of the dango, Chizuru wiped away the last of any tears. It was hard for her to eat, since her throat was still a little thick. Everything was overwhelming; having a baby, the wars, and Kazama’s insistent interference in human affairs.  
“I think you should tell him as soon as possible, although… I cannot tell you how,” Sen said. “Best of luck, Chizuru.”  
They bid farewell and went their separate ways, although Sen could not stop thinking about what Chizuru had told her. So, she was going to continue the Kazama line, and she was surprisingly accepting of it. Considering she had had feelings for at least one member of the Shinsengumi, she had really thrown Sen for a loop when she married Kazama.  
“I wish her the best…” Sen sighed, hoping Kazama would not be too full of himself upon hearing the news.  
That night, Kazama had lost all patience with his “unwell” wife. She had been rejecting him every night, and she had been well enough to go visit Sen. Once she had retired for the evening, he entered their room, and loomed over her.  
“Chizuru…” he purred, lowering his face to hers. Placing her hands on his shoulders, she tried fruitlessly to push him away.  
“Chikage, no,” she tried to keep her voice even. However, he knew that kissing her neck and breathing near her ears made her crazy; it made him crazy knowing that, too. Yet, she resisted, and pushed with more force. “Not tonight.”  
“Will you say you are ‘unwell’ again?” his eyes narrowed.  
“Well, I—”  
“Chizuru, you are my wife,” he urged. Leaning over her, he planned to use force if he had to, yet the look in her eyes was not the usual rejection. Chizuru would fight back. No matter, he thought, and pressed his lips to hers, his hand sliding up her leg.  
“Chikage—” she tried to protest, trying once more to push him away. Pinning her wrists to her side, he persisted. She broke away from him long enough to say, “Chikage I’m pregnant.”  
Silence. Kazama froze, still leaning over her, yet he had no more plans that evening. Those two words changed everything. I’m pregnant. He felt like his heart had stopped, that time itself froze in place. They only stared at each other for a long while, their breathing coming out in quiet gasps. In the moonlight that streamed through the window, tears reflected off of Chizuru’s cheeks.  
“I’m pregnant,” she repeated, her voice little more than a whisper. Releasing her wrists, Kazama sat up straight, trying to wrap his head around those words. The concept of being a father seemed foreign to him, yet he was going to become one.  
“You are sure of this?” he asked, his eyes flicking over to her. Sitting up, she nodded.  
“That was why I… waited so long. I wanted to be sure,” she sighed. “I know for certain now. It has been a long while, so I believe I am.” She hadn’t wanted to tell him in that way. She had tried multiple times during the evening to work up the courage, but couldn’t. The next thing she knew, Kazama’s hand was around her shoulder, pulling her closer to him. Resting her head on his shoulder, she knew that would be the closest thing to an apology she would get, and forgave him.

Through the next eight months, Chizuru grew more and more. Sen began to visit more often once she was reaching the time when the baby would arrive, and eventually stayed in the Kazama house. Although she and Kazama bickered, they had to get along with each other, for Chizuru’s sake.  
One night, when the snow drifts came down from the surrounding mountains, Chizuru began to feel sharp pains. She had felt kicks before, but this was more than what she was used to.  
“Sen,” she gasped, her eyes wide when another pain struck her in her core. Knowing immediately that the baby must have been coming, she pointed a finger at Kazama.  
“You,” she ordered. “Go retrieve Kimigiku right now.”  
“What?” Kazama growled, his eyes narrowed and practically growing. “She is about to have my child, and you want me to leave?!”  
“Kimigiku is nearby. This will be a long night, so you will not miss anything. Now, go!” she commanded, and, after a short scoffing noise, Kazama departed, running at full speed. Sen led Chizuru to her room, holding her hand while she waited for Kimigiku to arrive.  
Kazama sprinted—his superhuman speed made the trip extra short—to the nearby town. Sure enough, Kimigiku was working that night, but it wasn’t difficult to find her. He slammed open a door, interrupting her as she poured rice wine for a customer. Her eyes widened, yet she stopped her duties demurely.  
“Lord Kazama, is it time?” she asked, making her way to the door. He nodded, and within minutes they were rushing back to his home. Kimigiku, upon arriving, immediately put Kazama to work boiling water and gathering towels. “Oh, and if you have a sharp knife, we will be needing that, as well.”  
“A knife?” he asked, slightly disgusted.  
“To separate the mother and child, of course,” she sighed at his ignorance. Kimigiku was rather skilled in the area of birthing children, and only a few had passed in her presence, which, for the era, was rather impressive.  
Kimigiku and Sen attended to Chizuru, leaving Kazama to pace the corridor near her room. He had been given strict instructions to stay out, otherwise he would be severely punished, and knowing those two, he knew they meant it. Amagiri and Shiranui had heard the news, and had arrived to keep their leader occupied.  
It was going to be a long night, indeed. Chizuru would clench her teeth every time a contraction hit, and claw her hands into a rolled towel she had been given. Kazama became increasingly impatient; pacing more frantically as the minutes slowly ticked by.  
“Oi, Kazama, relax,” Shiranui sighed upon watching Kazama make his 200th round about the corridor. “Kimigiku is trusted with demons. Chizuru will be fine.”  
“But does it usually take this long?” Kazama hissed, turning around at the end of the hallway. Amagiri and Shiranui exchanged a look before slowly nodding.  
“Chizuru will be fine. She’s a tough one; after all, she’s married to you,” Shiranui laughed. Kazama turned on him; the doors began to rattle, a wind picked up inside the house, and his hair and eyes began to change color.  
Inside the room, Chizuru was between contractions; holding Sen’s hand, they both rolled their eyes at her melodramatic husband. They could hear everything, after all. Another contraction hit, a sharp pain striking her core. That one was much worse, too, so she cried out slightly.  
Hearing his wife’s cry, Kazama stopped in his tracks. His hair changed back to its usual blond, the wind died down, and he only stared at the door. Placing his hand on the door, he knew better than to open it, but still felt compelled to. Opening the door just a crack, a folded-up fan hit him square in the forehead.  
“I told you to stay out!” Sen yelled as Kazama quickly shut the door. “And keep it down out there! We can hear everything! If you are going to transform, do it outside.”  
Kazama had no choice but to sit down between his two allies, one of which patted him on the shoulder in reassurance. With his head in his hands, he was forced to wait, and wait, and wait…  
What seemed like eons later, Chizuru began to make more noise. She was tearing that towel to shreds, and began to yell. It was finally time, and the baby’s head was coming out more and more.  
“Chizuru, you are doing great. Continue pushing, please,” Kimigiku reassured her. “I can see the baby now.”  
“Chizuru, you can do it,” Sen encouraged her, wiping the sweat from her forehead. What Chizuru felt was the worst pain in her life, and she pitied her own mother in those moments.  
Kazama rushed to the door again, but did not make the same mistake. Pacing once more, he had to endure hearing Chizuru’s screaming. He could hear her try to suppress it by gritting her teeth, but she still cried out in pain.  
It became silent, and Kazama feared the worst, when he heard a small cry. Something different from Chizuru; something that sounded like a baby. A baby’s cry. Kazama sunk to the floor, his friends coming to pat him on the back.  
“See? What did I tell you, Kazama? Chizuru is a tough girl,” Shiranui laughed, practically slapping Kazama’s shoulder.  
“I am glad to hear a child’s cry once more,” Amagiri smiled. The tension that had been hanging in the air melted away. Even inside the room, the atmosphere was lighter, and became joyful once Kimigiku handed the baby to Chizuru.  
“It is a healthy girl, Lady Chizuru,” she smiled. “Would you like me to fetch Lord Kazama?” she asked, and Chizuru nodded. Upon hearing the noise of the door sliding open, Kazama looked up immediately. When Kimigiku stepped aside, he practically scrambled into his wife’s room.  
“Chizuru?” he asked, his voice concerned, and, to her disbelief, desperate. She smiled at him, holding the little bundle to her chest. That sight was branded into his memory; Chizuru, even with sweat plastering her hair to her forehead, smiling at him, practically glowing; the baby, its face peeking out from inside blankets, its eyes closed; everything about that made him ecstatic.  
“Chikage, come meet our daughter.” Kazama’s legs stopped working. It seemed that he was frozen, and Chizuru and the baby were coming to him instead. Yet, he was walking on his own, he just could not feel anything but absolute joy.  
His daughter’s face was flushed, and tinted red. Opening her eyes, they both saw that she had her mother’s eyes, and he wondered who she would take more after. She seemed tired, alongside her mother, who was exhausted, and gave a tiny yawn.  
Kazama’s heart soared inside his chest. He never felt anything like that before in his life, yet this little girl had just given him the most joy he had ever felt. Before, he had only thought of continuing the Kazama line, creating an indestructible family; but looking at the little girl, he realized that there was so much more to it than that.  
“We need to name her,” Chizuru whispered, cradling the baby, and rocking her back and forth. Kazama was stunned by how much of a natural mother she was. But a name? He had no idea what to name her; he had only been thinking of male names the entire time, it never really occurred to him that he would have a daughter.  
“She… is my beloved daughter, even in this short time,” he mumbled to himself, looking adoringly at his daughter. “What do you think of Keiko?”  
“Keiko? It suits her,” Chizuru agreed. “I did not think you would be so taken with her, Chikage,” she giggled.  
“Of course I am. Keiko Kazama,” he paused, letting her grab his finger with her small hands. “You are my treasure.” Chizuru leaned forward, meeting Kazama’s lips, happy to see that her husband loves their child so much already.  
“She is our treasure.”

Time passed, and Keiko had just turned a year old. She had grown like a weed, and had her father’s hair, as it turned out. She still wobbled a bit when walking, but Kazama was glad to help her practice. He would hold her hand until she became too tired, then he would pick her up and carry her wherever she wanted to go. Her first word had been Papa, and Kazama had almost dropped to the floor when she first reached out her hands and addressed him as such.  
“Chizuru!” he had yelled, running with Keiko in his arms. Chizuru’s eyes widened, afraid that something might have happened, when she noticed that Keiko was fine. “Chizuru, she spoke!”  
“What?” she blinked. “What did she say?”  
“Keiko, say it again. Can you say it?” he bounced her in his arms a little. Keiko giggled, but did not speak again. Defeated, Kazama was about to leave Chizuru, when their daughter stopped him.  
“Papa!” she chirped. Chizuru rushed over to him, taking Keiko into her own arms.  
“Keiko, you did speak, didn’t you?” Chizuru nuzzled the girl. “Can you say ‘mama’?” she asked, although she only got a blank stare in return. Handing Keiko back to her husband, she sighed. “I suppose she loves you that much.”  
“She only just spoke today, Chizuru,” Kazama chuckled, kissing his wife on the forehead. The front door slid open, and Shiranui and Amagiri stepped in.  
“Hello?” the former called out. Kazama, with Keiko in his arms, and Chizuru stepped into their view.  
“Hello, Amagiri,” Chizuru greeted. He bowed deeply, showing her the utmost respect, as always. “Shiranui, it is nice to see you, as well.” Shiranui bowed to her, knowing better than to show Kazama’s wife disrespect.  
“Is that Keiko?” he gasped, feigning surprise. “She has grown so big, I could hardly recognize her!” Approaching the small girl, he ruffled her hair. She giggled, and smiled at him.  
“She spoke for the first time today,” Kazama boasted. “She called me ‘papa’.”  
“Whoa! Really?” Shiranui asked, thoroughly impressed. That little girl was going to be spoiled rotten by her father, and everyone in the room knew it. Amagiri approached the young girl, patting her on the head lightly.  
“Hello, young Miss Kazama,” he greeted her. Smiling wider, she reached towards him, only to yank on his small goatee. He winced at first, but laughed in the end.  
“What brings you to our home?” Chizuru asked. “Would you like to stay for dinner?”  
“Thank you for the invitation, Chizuru,” Amagiri bowed. “We would be honored.”  
“We were just visiting, and wanted to check in on the happy family,” Shiranui added. Keiko’s large eyes stared at the men who were visiting, glancing back and forth between her parents and their guests. She began to fuss, and whimper. It was the calm before the storm, because when she cried, she was loud.  
Chizuru took note on her daughter’s fussing and took her away from her father, excusing herself to go feed her. Sure enough, Chizuru didn’t have milk ready in time, and Keiko’s screaming cries could be heard from across the house.  
“You are quite the picture of happiness, Kazama. I didn’t think I would ever see you this happy,” Shiranui laughed. “With wife and child, you are a completely different demon.”  
“Keiko is a gift to Chizuru and me,” he explained, his usual attitude in place. “She is more than I ever asked for.”  
“I think you’re softening up, honestly,” Shiranui grinned. Keiko’s cries were soon quelled, as Chizuru had finally fed her. Kazama glared at his crony, his annoyance visible through his expression.  
“I had expected a son, since female demons are so rare,” he explained, glancing towards the back of the house. “A daughter seemed impossible, yet…” he paused. “I know I will treasure her for the rest of my life.”  
“With the Shinsengumi gone, it will be easier for her to live a safe life, too,” Shiranui’s grin widened. Kazama had considered that, but even so, the Shinsengumi wouldn’t have been stupid enough to hurt their comrade’s child. If they were still around, they would be fawning over Chizuru and Keiko.  
If they were still around…  
The thought occurred to him that if the Shinsengumi were still around, Chizuru probably wouldn’t have ended up as his wife. While the thought angered him, he knew that the reality they lived in was good enough for him.  
Meanwhile, Chizuru fed a fussy Keiko. The milk had been the right temperature for her, and she was really quite easy to calm down. Keiko may have been trouble when she was hungry, however, she quieted down fairly easily, as well. She had a temperament like Chizuru’s (thankfully, in her mind), and would end up being a polite young lady some day.  
When Keiko was fed and happy once more, Chizuru began to brew tea for her guests. Her daughter was currently preoccupied with a small doll, and began to teethe on it, babbling slightly. Not willing to give up just yet, Chizuru turned to her daughter, sitting on the floor before her.  
Keiko reached towards her mother, smiling and giggling. Taking her into her arms, Chizuru cradled her while the tea steeped.  
“Keiko,” she cooed. “Can you say ‘mama’?” Giggling even more, Keiko looked at Chizuru with wide eyes. “Say ‘mama’, Keiko,” Chizuru repeated softly.  
“M… Ma…” Keiko sounded out. Chizuru’s heart lifted, and she nodded furiously.  
“Yes, you can do it. ‘Mama’…”  
“Mama…?” she giggled, head tilted to the side. Chizuru, laughing, nuzzled her daughter, pressing their foreheads together. Her daughter was growing up so quickly.  
“Yes, Keiko. I am mama.” Kissing the top of her head, she stood, still carrying the little girl. She opened the door, calling for Kazama, so he could take Keiko, and Chizuru could serve the tea.  
Amagiri and Shiranui stayed late that evening; thankfully they were barely drunk when they left. When the three of them got close to drunk, they would share stories of their conquests over humans, which Chizuru had no interest in hearing, but as hostess, was forced to listen to anyway.  
After putting Keiko to bed, Chizuru joined Kazama outside, where he drank his sake in silence. The moon was half full that evening, the air crisp and cool. There was not much snow on the ground, however, as it was only January, they could expect more. The mountains nearby were still snowcapped, as they would remain for most months out of the year. The stars twinkled above them as they usually did in the winter; sparkling red and orange and white, only a few wisps of clouds hiding them from view.  
“Keiko spoke to me as well today,” Chizuru smiled. Kazama nearly spit out the sake he was drinking, flabbergasted that he had missed that.  
“When?”  
“After I fed her this afternoon. She called me ‘mama’,” Chizuru giggled. “It was so nice to be called that… Although, I believe she is taking more after me as far as personality goes.”  
“She is still growing,” Kazama muttered. He really wanted her to be a demon who could conquer cities, as opposed to a housewife. Perhaps he would have to tutor her on the ways of demons, since Chizuru knew so little about her demon culture, and would raise her like a human.  
Chizuru giggled, and poured him another cup of sake.  
“She will still be your daughter, Chikage. No need to worry so much,” she assured him. It was that side of her personality that he loved; the little spark behind words, and in her interactions with people. She was the kind of person who wouldn’t give up, and she fought in any way, even if it wasn’t always evident. She was a true Yukimura, a fitting pair with a Kazama.  
He knew she and Keiko were the lights in his life.

Two and a half years later, Keiko was growing into a small (yet increasingly demanding) young woman. Chizuru was half-right when she thought Keiko would end up like her, and half-right when she implied she would end up like Kazama.  
Keiko had found solace outdoors, and while Chizuru forbid Kazama from teaching her self-defense and swordplay just yet, he had found a way around it. Their daughter would be given tiny, wooden swords to practice with, while her father taught her how to hold and swing it. Her abilities had shown through at a young age, and a worried Chizuru made her promise that she would not practice without either her mother or her father outside with her.  
One day, Kazama was roaming about when he saw his young Keiko swinging a sword outside alone.  
“Keiko,” he lowered his usual register with her, letting her know that she was in big trouble. She immediately dropped the sword, and her eyes lowered. “Keiko, were you practicing out here alone?” he asked, knowing the answer, but wanting her to know that she was in the wrong.  
“No,” she lied, pouting and stubborn.  
“Keiko,” he warned, stepping into the courtyard. “I saw you; you were practicing alone.”  
“No I wasn’t, Papa,” she insisted, bouncing in place anxiously. She knew she was in trouble, but thought if she lied enough that he would eventually believe her.  
“Keiko,” he sighed, crouching down to her level. “Your mother and I told you not to practice by yourself so you would not hurt yourself. That is why it is a rule, understand?” he lectured. She nodded slowly.  
“But—”  
“No excuses,” he interrupted. Standing up, he turned towards the house. “I will have to tell your mother about this.”  
“No!” Keiko cried, grabbing onto his leg. Latching on, she held on tightly, looking up at her father. “Don’t tell mama!”  
“Keiko, you broke the rules. Your mother will know what to do with you,” he peered down at her. He was caught off-guard when her eyes filled with tears, and she began to cry. His heart shattered in that moment, and he knew he was done for. Sighing, he turned and picked her up, and she began wailing. “I won’t tell her, Keiko. Please stop crying,” he assured her, patting her head.  
“Papa!” she wailed, tears and snot running down her face. His promise of not telling Chizuru what happened seemed to only make her cry more, although he didn’t understand why. Maybe they were tears of joy, for all he knew.  
Chizuru, hearing the ruckus, decided to investigate. Upon coming to the scene of the crime, she saw her husband snuggling a crying Keiko, smoothing the hair on her head, and rocking her back and forth.  
“What happened?” Chizuru asked, apparently scaring Kazama. He jumped, and refused to face her, setting Keiko on the ground. Still crying, Keiko ran to her mother, who picked her up, and held her.  
“S-She fell…” Kazama muttered. “But she is not hurt.” He was so embarrassed. He wanted to be strict with her, to implement the rules of the household, and he had melted like ice in the summer once she started crying. He had no idea how long Chizuru had been there, either, so she might have been able to see through his lie.  
“I see…” Chizuru didn’t really believe him, considering that Keiko’s sword was lying on the ground three feet from where he was standing. She had probably gotten in trouble and cried her way out of it, knowing those two. “Well, she can help me prepare dinner. Can you do that, Keiko? Can you help mama?” she asked, and Keiko, who was finally quieting down, yet still sniffling loudly, nodded.  
Kazama’s face had heated up when he had been found out, and he waited until he knew Chizuru was gone to face the house again. Picking up Keiko’s sword, he set it against the house, and waited for his embarrassment to fade away.  
Some time passed, and he could hear quiet footsteps running towards him. Pretending he could not hear it, he was still nearly pushed over when Keiko threw herself at him.  
“Papa!” she giggled. “I scared you!”  
“Yes, you did,” Kazama nodded. “Did your mother get angry with you?”  
“No. Thank you, Papa,” she grinned. He ruffled her hair, and when she tried to duck underneath his hand, he caught her and began tickling her. She screamed with laughter, and Kazama smiled to himself when she tried to tickle him back.  
It was really so much more than he expected, and that was fine with him. Keiko was going to grow up into a fine demon, he just knew it.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this is the best one thusfar, although I am still God-awful at synopses and titles. Big shout-out to tumblr user Doflamenca, who is still in cahoots with me despite the tempting calls of higher education. Remember kids, college is hard and you should not avoid your responsibilities as a student and write fanfiction like I do.  
> If you have any ideas or requests, go ahead and send me an ask on my tumblr blog: longhairedantagonists. I will do the thing if college isn't eating me alive, and if I don't have an eight-page research paper ever due again this semester.  
> Hope you all enjoyed tsundere dad Kazama. I had to ask my parents an obnoxious amount of questions to make this as accurate as possible (although I'm still young so I don't understand how babies work, forgive me).


End file.
